This invention is an improvement on that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,321,089, May 23, 1967. While the structure therein has proved practical and is a commercial success, especially for display of consumer goods, e.g. shoes, it tended to allow some goods to drop through the shelf; i.e., between the wire members or strands 18, 20 and 24 therein. Should these openings be closed as by plates, boarding, etc., the spring action of such members in grasping the brackets (which see FIG. 3 in the patent) would be unobtainable and lost. Therefore, a novel interassociation between new brackets and altered shelving is presented herewith.